


And another thing

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [27]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanon!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Alec is banned from R&D, but it's not for the reason you expect.
Relationships: Alec/R
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	And another thing

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt: The Big Reason Why Alec Trevelyan (006) Is Not Allowed In R&D Anymore  
> in other news I can't write flirting.

It wasn’t the explosions. Alec was actually incredibly useful for fine tuning explosives. Although medical and the clean up crew believed otherwise, there was a method to his madness. He had different goals when he used different incendiaries. The developers in the explosive lab loved having a test subject in the field to help them out. It wasn’t the same doing consultations over skype. 

It wasn’t his clumsiness either. Although that was a hazard in R&D, most of the labs were designed so that a small bump of the hip wouldn’t cause mass chaos. Not to mention, he was only really clumsy compared the the other double-ohs. 

It certainly wasn’t his personality. While other agents saw the Q branch staff as beneath them, Alec knew how absolutely vital they were to his missions. He bantered with them and was even good friends with a few. One of them he was working with to help them practice their Russian. 

It mostly wasn’t his desire to touch everything. Prototypes, blueprints, the motorcycle that was sitting on the lift and get off of that right now 006. On days when he was really bad he had been shoved out of the branch with a scolding from a lab head. But it hadn’t resulted in a permanent ban. 

The reason why Alec had been banned from entering R&D was his crush on R. 

“Alec, that’s it.” Q stood between the two with his hands on his hips. “I can’t ban you from all of Q branch because you do need to get equipment, but I’m banning you from all of the R&D labs.”

“What? Why?”

“Because my second cannot focus with you anywhere near her!”

“No, she totally can,” he protested, looking to his girlfriend for help. 

R, however, knew she couldn’t deny it. “Can he be allowed in on Fridays?”

“Babe, you can definitely focus when I’m around. You’re a genius.”

“Q’s right. I can’t take my eyes off you and only partly because I know you’re going to cause trouble. “

“You’re saying I’m a sexy distraction?” Alec struck a pose and R giggled. 

“Stop it. Yes, you’re hot and I like watching you.”

Q rolled his eyes and interrupted. “Enough. You’re only proving my point. Alec, out of the labs. R, back to work. There’s always the break room if you want to flirt. But its making others uncomfortable and productivity is dropping.”

With one obnoxious kiss, Alec turned to leave. Stopping every five paces to blow kissing and make R giggle. 


End file.
